seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Libra Shiryu (Omega)
Shiryu is the Legendary Libra Gold Saint and the former Dragon Bronze Saint who fought alongside Athena, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga and Ikki years ago. After the Holy War against Hades had ended, Shiryu married Shunrei and had a son, Ryuho. Having lost his senses during the battle against Mars, Shiryu retires as a Saint, and entrusts the Libra Cloth to Genbu. But after his death and with his senses returned, he once more returns to the battlefield as the Libra Gold Saint. Mars During the battle against Mars, Shiryu was inflicted by the Darkness Wound and lost all his senses, retiring as a Saint, sitting by the waterfall like his master did before. Shiryu has trained Ryuho through his Cosmo. During the battle against Paradox, Shiryu felt it when Ryuho's Cosmo reached the 7th sense. Pallas After the defeat of Abzu, Shiryu has regained his senses and been healed off the Darkness Wound he received, being able to talk, see and walk again. He still trains Ryuho, but refuses to take back the Dragon Cloth as it belongs to Ryuho now. He later arrives at Pallasvelda with Hyoga and Shun, but tends to the injured in the beginning as he does not have a Cloth. Return as Libra Shiryu finally returns to being the Libra Gold Saint as he receives the Libra Clothstone from Ryuho upon arrival at the Gate of Time. He and Ryuho go together when the Saints split up into four, having some famiily time again. Shiryu is devastated when he feels Ikki's Cosmo having disappeared, before the two Dragon Saints head onward to a huge arena where they encounter the Class 2-Pallasite Rhea. Shiryu starts the battle, but is defeated and wounded after being fooled by Rhea's attack. While Ryuho fights Rhea to defend his father, Shiryu stands up again and reminds himself of when he was Dohko's student and learned about the true Cosmo. After Ryuho briefly awakens what seems to be the Omega, Shiryu kills Rhea with his Rozan Sho Ryu Ha. The two Saints resume their journey through the path they took, unaware that Europa is watching them as well as the other Saints. Hyperion As the Bronze Saints defeated Gallia, Athena and the Gold Saints move onward only to be confronted by Hyperion in his Destructiontector. Wanting to avenge Genbu's death, Shiryu attacks Hyperion, only to be easily deflected by the Class 1-Pallasite's vast Cosmo and powers. Allowing Athena, Seiya and Harbinger to move onward, Shiryu stays alongside Fudo and Kiki to fight Hyperion. Seeing no other possibility to defeat Hyperion, the three Gold Saints decides to use Athena Exclamation, willingly sacrificing their lives. Cosmo Now a Gold Saint just like Seiya, Shiryu has mastered the 7th sense and can move at the speed of light. This was proven as he easily fought on par with Rhea, a Class 2-Pallasite until he was fooled and knocked out. As a Gold Saint, Shiryu's Cosmo is now golden-yellow instead of green. Techniques Rozan Sho Ryu Ha: Shiryu concentrates his Cosmo in his fist, and launches his enemy up in the air in the image of a majestic dragon. After donning the Cloth and status as the Libra Gold Saint, his Sho Ryu Ha now represents a golden dragon soaring to the sky. Rozan Hya Ku Ryu Ha: Shiryu's most powerful technique. Shiryu gathers all his Cosmo and attacks in a similar way to the Sho Ryu Ha, sending hundreds of golden dragons soaring through the air. Shiryu has one more move, which is the move Shura taught to him before he died. The legendary sword, Excallibur. It isn't a sword, but a powerful Cosmo now resting in Shiryu's right hand. Shiryu has now shown to have surpassed Shura with this technique as he now wears the Libra Gold Cloth and has full mastery over the 7th sense. Cloth Shiryu now wears the Libra Gold Cloth. It has received some minor differences in appearance from the last time he used it. He now wears a headpiece, and has received a emerald at his chestpiece. Trivia *Shiryu is presumably 39 years old as he was 14 in the original series and 25 years have passed since then in the era of Omega. That would make him 40 during the battle against Pallas. *Shiryu was supposed to be the Libra Gold Saint in the beginning of Omega, but his senses were taken in a fight against Mars, making him retire as a Saint, leaving the Gold Cloth in Genbu's care. *Unlike the other Gold Saints, Shiryu's Cloth does not feature a fabric cape to wear. *When Shiryu launched the Rozan Hya Ku Ryu Ha against Hyperion, if you look closely, you can see that the figure standing there isn't Shiryu, but Ryuho in his Clothstone form, with golden colors. Category:Gold Saints (Omega) Category:Legendary Saints (Omega) Category:Libra Saints